Phantom No More
by eltigre221
Summary: Danny loses everything on his 18th birthday, but also gains two amazing lovers. Years after he runs away from home, Danny sees his family and friends once more, but what happens once they see what they've done? Threesome fic Dan/Danny/Clockwork Mpreg.
1. Prelude

**Hello people, this is another slash fic, I love slash fics so get used to seeing them X3, hehe well either way this is a threesome slash fic, it's between Dan/Danny/Clockwork :D oh and this beginning and in a few chapters to come will be all in Danny's POV, until it goes to third person, oh and a little surprise will come in in later chapters :D hehe well enjoy :D**

* * *

**Preface**

**To Lose Everything**

* * *

Everything began to unravel in my life the day of my eighteenth birthday; I had spoken to Samantha Mason, my girlfriend of nearly four years, and I had wished to spend the rest of my life with her, but before I could tell her, she destroyed my heart. She told me that she never loved me, and never would. She said, that she just didn't have the heart to tell me until now, yeah fucking right, she just didn't want to tell me until we were alone that she's been cheating on me since EFFING DAY ONE!

It infuriated me that she did that, and sadly when she told me that, my parents came running up the stairs after hearing my scream of rage at Sam. They saw me transform into Phantom, and that was when everything had gotten progressively worse. They tried to shoot at me, tried to tell me what I had done to their son. I explained it to them as best I could, but by the time I was done, they just shot at me again, saying, and I quote "There is no way a disgusting piece of ectoplasmic filth like you is our son!"

It tore me apart to hear that, so I left to find Jazz to help me, but she didn't even care, all she did was laugh at me and told me to beat it. And so I did, I left, I cried, but most of all, I hoped beyond hope that I at least had one human friend left, but I only stopped when I remembered that Sam said she was dating Tucker, he was the one whom she was with while she was also with me.

Feeling more tears fall down my face, I simply ran, or flew away from everything and everyone. It wasn't until I was safely seated in the woods, in the dead of night, did I lean back against a tree and thought about what had happened earlier today.

Sam's cruel words, Jazz's betrayal, my parents' hatred, Tucker's uncaringness of his oldest friend, and for some reason, I thought of Dan and Clockwork.

I smiled as I thought of the two ghosts, from Dan's amazing power, to Clockwork's kind wisdom. I enjoyed the thought of just being with them, to see them, to hear anything either of them had to say to me. I was about to fall asleep, when I realized that the only place I might be safe anymore, just might be with the two I just thought of. Sighing to myself, I got up and tried to find the nearest natural ghost portal, in order to get to the last safe place left for me.

* * *

**Well that's it for now, till the next chapter later, and please review :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is another chapter for all of you who want to read this fic, hope you all like the chapter, it has a bit of fluff in it, and other than that, enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Understanding Dan**

* * *

Five months after Danny ran away from home, he found a natural ghost portal, and jumped in. It took a while for the young ghost boy to find Clockwork, but he did after being in his new home world for only three days. Danny found Clockwork's lair and home, where both he and Dan were waiting for the young halfa. Well Clockwork was waiting; Dan was brooding up in the rafters for some reason or another. Still it made the halfa very happy to see both Dan and Clockwork, even if the boy was a little unsure about his feelings towards his former future self.

He understood how Dan felt about being alone, but sadly, he didn't know how to tell Dan about his feelings. Danny actually had gotten into a few fights with Dan while staying with him and Clockwork, but they resolved their problems sooner than later, well for most of the problems anyways. Danny still couldn't tell either male how he felt, and he wanted to so badly, but he had a feeling Clockwork knew already, and just wanted him to tell them instead. Well whenever Danny thought a lot about what he will do, Danny spends time, in Clockwork's personal library, it was the quietest place in the Clock Tower, and the only place Danny could think in silence.

Sighing, Danny got up from the table he was sitting at, and decided he'd talk to Dan for a little bit. He wanted to get some of the pain in his heart that was still lingering because of what they had done. Danny left the Library, and transformed and searched for Dan where he was usually at this time of the day. This was in the rafters at the top of the observation room, where Danny flew up and sat next to the monster of a ghost.

"Hey Dan," Danny said, trying to work his way up to his confession, and to tell him how he was feeling.

"What do you want Danny." Dan snapped at Danny.

Frowning, Danny answered, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"What about," Dan asked, sounding curious.

"How I'm feeling about what they did." Danny said, trying not to look Dan in the eyes.

There was silence for a moment, before Dan spoke up, "Danny, you shouldn't bottle up what they've done. What they all did is worse by far on what happened to me. You were betrayed, pure and simple, I just lost them. I never got the chance to tell them goodbye, your heart was ripped out instead."

Danny was quiet for a moment, before speaking. "You're right; I was betrayed Sam has been cheating on me since we started darting three years ago. Tucker has been using me for as long as I can remember, Jazz doesn't even give a damn, and because of Sam, I had to show Mom and Dad both know about my secret and hate me for it." Danny started to shake, and Dan moved closer to him, neither noticed that Clockwork was silently watching them with a smile. "Dan, I don't want to feel that pain ever again, I don't want them to hurt me. I don't want to go back ever; I want to stay here, with you and Clockwork." Danny finished, starting to sob. Dan wrapped his arms around Danny, and held him close. He understood, not completely, but he understood. Dan cared for Danny, as he cares for him, and Clockwork. Smiling to himself, Dan soothed Danny whispering sweet nothings into his ear, calming him down while gently rubbing his back with his large gloved hand.

It wasn't until about two hours later, did the two come down from the rafters, and went to get something to eat. Clockwork was in the kitchen waiting for the two to arrive, before giving them their meals. He had hoped they would get along sooner, but then again, Danny is very stubborn. Smiling all the same, the master of time simply sat and relaxed with his two future lovers, and for now would enjoy just having some peace for a while.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, till the next one later, oh and I don't own Danny Phantom, it belongs to Butch Hartman :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello peoples, here is one last update before I leave for another two months, and till then I will be writing for as many fics as I can, and will only update for the fics I want to work on, and for now without further adieu enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Mates for Afterlife**

* * *

It had been a few months since Danny and Dan had their little cuddling moment, and there had been a few more moments between the two. It was always nice, quiet, and for some reason every time, Clockwork was silently watching them both. Everything was good, and Danny had even found the courage to tell Clockwork about his feelings, which said ghost returned, to both him and Dan. It made everything feel right almost, but something was missing, something Danny didn't know what, but it was.

Another few months later, near Danny's nineteenth birthday, Dan and Clockwork wanted to make it a very interesting birthday for their little Danny. But first, he'd need to be out of the tower for a few hours. It was easy to do, since Dan had Cujo come to the tower to find Danny, and give the boy time to have fun with his ghost friends.

Dan and Clockwork had said they'd have a surprise for Danny once he got back after spending time with his friends today. And by surprise, the two meant one thing, making the boy theirs forever.

* * *

**With Danny…**

* * *

Danny was going to go to the Far Frozen first so that he could spend some time with Frostbite, and so that he could use the infi-map to go to his other friends lairs. Still Danny had to wonder what the two most important ghosts in his life were going to surprise him with once he got back. He smiled at the naughty thoughts running around in his head. Before shaking them away, and decided to have a good time before he went home.

Upon arriving to the Far Frozen, Danny was greeted by the border patrol who smiled upon seeing their Great One after so long. They brought him into the city, where Frostbite, the others of the Far Frozen, and surprisingly enough, Wulf and Cujo were there as well. Since Danny asked the puppy to go ahead and meet him there.

Danny smiled and said hello to everyone, before he walked over to Frostbite, Cujo, and Wulf. "It's nice to see you guys, and how have you been?" Danny asked, and then noticed, how Wulf and Frostbite were holding hands, and just smiled at the two not needing an answer to how the two had been which they both saw and smiled at.

"We have been good Great One; however word traveled to us about what happened to you in the human world." Frostbite said, which made Danny wonder how they got the info, and just how much they knew.

"Well, what has happened has happened and nothing can change that, though I am happy to have a new home with two very special ghosts. They mean a lot to me." Danny said with a smile.

The other two nodded, and soon enough Danny went to a feast and enjoyed it greatly with his two friends, and after, he used the map to head to Skulker's island where Johnny and Kitty were there as well catching up with Ember and Skulker having a nice time together.

Danny was more than surprised to see all four on the island, but he smiled all the same and actually enjoyed his time with his enemies and friends. Skulker and Danny had a friendly hunting match, Danny beat Skulker, but barely while on the island.

Ember played the happy birthday song for him, which he was thankful for. Kitty and Johnny gave him a scrap book of some of his better times from the human world, and added the picture they took earlier, with Shadow behind the camera, of all four of them having a good time. Danny enjoyed the few hours he spent with the four of them, but he had to leave, he wanted to make it to Dora, and Technus' homes before it became too late.

Upon arriving at Dora's realm, Danny was not very surprised to see all the decorations, in celebration for him being there, and also for his birthday. It was a nice surprise to say the least, Aragon hated Danny, and so he stayed away from the halfa while he was there. It was fine by the ghost boy, but he left a little while after Dora gave him a birthday gift. He wanted to see some other friends before he left for the Clock tower.

The gift was a black necklace, it was in the shape of an oval locket, and inside he could put a single picture and an inscription that said _'Mates for afterlife'_. She said it would be for him and his mate once he found him or her. Danny loved the gift, and told her so, but soon enough he left to head to Technus' home, where he was with Desiree, Box Ghost, and the Lunch Lady.

Danny smiled at seeing his enemies, and they smiled back at him, they had all gotten on good terms a few months back when Danny was on a relaxing flight through the Ghost Zone. They had overheard him talking about how he hated his family and human friends. Said they betrayed him, and that he never wanted to go back. Of course all of them being curious, they asked, and he told them what happened. Not all of it, since he never told them about Dan and Clockwork, but of his family and friends only.

It was nice to see his enemies turned friends again, and for them it was nice to see the boy being happy, and they all had a feeling that he had found his mate.

"Hello dearie, how have you been?" Lunch Lady asked once he was inside.

Danny smiled, "I've been great, better than I have for a long time now."

"That's good to hear child, and I have to ask." Desiree said, while Technus and Box Ghost went to get some ectohol, in celebration for the boy's birthday, and because the two just wanted to drink for a little bit. "Did you find your mate?"

Danny thought about it for a moment, before smiling and nodding, "Yes Desiree, I have found my mate, or well I guess I should say mates." He said while a blush soon fell on his face.

"… Mates …?" Everyone asked incredulously.

"Yeah, they're just so amazing." Danny said a happy smile on his face.

Everything was awkwardly quiet for a few moments, before Lunch Lady had to ask. "Who are your mates?"

Danny smiled as he answered, a bit nervously, but he answered all the same. "They are Clockwork, and Dark Dan Phantom."

Everyone was confused on whom the second one was, but the first had left them in a bit of a stunned silence. Since they thought that Clockwork was only a legend and didn't exist, and now they were just proven wrong. No one spoke for a few minutes, before Danny broke the ice.

"Do you want to know who Dan is?" Danny asked, hoping to get everyone to think about something other than Clockwork. Since he was told by Ghost Writer, whom he will befriended a few years later, told him that everyone thinks of Clockwork as a myth, since he's such a very powerful and ancient ghost. That and he had a feeling that everyone was shocked about hearing that Clockwork was his mate.

"Err, yes ghost child, it would be better to know about this mysterious Dan, than Clockwork, since we know him, to an extent." Technus said, while mumbling the last bit about Clockwork.

Danny nodded, and began to tell everyone how Dan was him from a collapsed timeline that doesn't exist anymore. He told them how he could have been like that, what happened when he was in the future, minus telling them about Box Lunch of course, and he told them how he got the Ghostly Wail, and how he beat Dan. Everyone was surprised at the end, but they had to admit that they liked having Danny as the annoying hero, instead of a bloodthirsty monster hell-bent on destroying everything and everyone.

Yet, come the end, Danny seemed sad almost, which made Desiree curious, so she asked what was wrong, while everyone else thought of what could be their future.

"Child, what is wrong?" She asked, curious to what made the boy sad.

Danny sighed, looking up at Desiree, unsure how to respond. "It's nothing Desiree, really."

"Child, I know something isn't right, just saying what is troubling you and get the pain off your chest." She suggested, wanting to help the boy.

Danny thought about it for a moment, before making up his mind. "Well, it's just that Dan and Clockwork have both been doing so much for me and I wish I had a way to give them something in return for everything they've been doing for me."

Desiree's eyes widened, before she smiled, she had a good gift to give the nineteen year old halfa. "So you have wished it, and so it shall be." She whispered, before sending some green mist towards Danny's belly, he wasn't paying attention and thus didn't notice the gift Desiree give to him. It would be a surprise, but he would love it either way.

Danny sighed, before getting up from the couch he was sitting on, and said he'd be going home to his mates. Everyone smiled, and nodded at him, but once he left, he didn't know that soon enough a great future would come from that one little wish.

* * *

**Back at the Clock Tower…**

* * *

Danny had just arrived home, and sent the Infi-map back to the Far Frozen, and soon entered, wondering what his mates did for him.

Upon entering the Tower, he was met with the constant ticking sound that he had grown to love. However other than that, there was no sign of Clockwork or Dan. This worried Danny, and as he walked deeper into the tower, he soon noticed that the door shut behind him silently, and that someone was behind him.

Before he could react, Danny was soon picked up bridal style by very large and muscular arms. Making said halfa blush, and then smiled when he saw just who was carrying him. It was Dan, who was smiling down at his former past self, with lidded eyes, that spoke of lust, love, and for some reason a hint of fear. Danny didn't understand what the fear was for, but he was happy either way to see Dan.

"How was your birthday so far, Daniel?" Clockwork asked, appearing from behind one of the bells in the observation room.

Danny smiled at his other mate and nodded, "It was very good, but it would have been better if you two were with me."

Dan smiled at this, as did Clockwork. However neither male spoke for a moment, before looking at each other, and nodding. "Well then, your nineteenth birthday, is about to get much better."

He was about to ask what they were talking about, when Dan all of a sudden was walking away from the observation room, and towards one of the bedrooms, specifically Clockwork's.

It was easy to tell whose room was whose, since Clockwork's door was various shades of purple, and had his CW logo on it. Dan usually slept with either Danny or Clockwork, or he slept in the rafters from time to time. While Danny stayed alone, in a black and white room with constellation theme for a ceiling, however at times he would sleep with Clockwork if he had a bad dream about the past.

As the three of them entered the room; the door shut itself behind Clockwork, and soon enough they were on the bed, with Danny in-between the two elder men. Clockwork put on a necklace with a small pink jewel on the end, which confused Danny and Dan, until he said it was to keep him in adult form while they enjoyed the night together. Both smiled at that, before Dan and Clockwork started kissing, with Danny in the middle, smiling, as he rubbed Dan's chiseled chest, and then went to Clockwork, showing his two mates how he loves them.

Both males moaned in their kiss, from Danny's stroking hands, and the tongue battle the two were having. Danny may not be a part of the beginning of their night yet, but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun with his two mates. As Dan and Clockwork kissed, Danny slowly undressed the two along with himself.

It was easy to do, since he could just phase their clothes off, but it felt better to attempt it a bit the old fashioned way, before phasing the others articles off, only leaving a few on, just because he could. Until only his clothes remained, which both Dan and Clockwork took care of immediately, Dan took care of Danny's shirt, and Clockwork the pants and underpants.

Danny whimpered slightly at the cold, but he ignored it, and started to pepper kisses over Dan's chest, while making a duplicate, to rub Clockwork's faux glass case, and pepper kisses on him as well. Both ghosts moaned, from the teasing touches of their younger mate. Danny smiled, and soon began to rub, gently, while he soon began to bite and lick at Dan's chest, while the duplicate started to do the same to Clockwork, only he was avoiding the faux glass case this time.

Both elder ghosts loved Danny's touches, and wanted the boy beneath them right away, but had to wait, if only for them to figure out who would take him first. This didn't take long, since Dan, wanted to take Danny second, while he took Clockwork, and as he'd take Danny, Clockwork, would take Dan.

As they began, Clockwork and Dan separated from their kiss, and soon enough, Clockwork's tail turned into legs, and they were already bare. Dan took a moment to phase off the rest of his outfit, since Danny chose not to take it all off, and then did the same to Clockwork. Making all three lovers bare to each other, it was truly a sight to behold for the three lovers.

Clockwork began to work on Danny, from teasing the boy's nipples, to biting and licking parts of his flesh. As Dan did the same to Clock's back, and then began to prepare the timer ghost, as he prepared Danny. The feeling was uncomfortable at first, but Danny adjusted to it, and soon enough, Clockwork entered him, as Dan entered Clocky. Danny whimpered at first, but soon enough adjusted to the steady rhythm of Clockwork's thrusts.

Dan himself was enjoying dominating Clock, but he wanted to be dominated, but had to wait, if only for a little bit. The rhythm continued to pick up pace constantly, until finally Danny, Dan, and Clockwork all came at the same time. It left the three of them winded, but only for a moment, before soon enough, Dan and Clockwork switched positions, and they began round two.

It was almost the same as round one, only now, Danny was more responsive and clenched his hands in Dan's fire hair, as he did with Clockwork, and began to push back, more and more, all three of them making a special rhythm only they could understand. They were bonding as mates, and would remain mate for all eternity once this last task was done.

The second round finished sadly soon enough, but now, was the finally. Clockwork licked Dan's left shoulder, and Dan licked Danny's right, and Danny, for Clock's left. Then after a moment, the three whispered as one. "Mates for life, mates forever, forever together with each other, we remain as one, and will fade as one. Forever together, mates forever." With those words said, they all sunk their teeth into the shoulder they were facing. Creating a mark on each for all to see, then they switched to the other, Danny to Dan, Clock to Danny, and Dan to Clockwork. They repeated the words, and soon enough bit into the opposite shoulder than the one before, leaving one mark for each mate on all three men.

However before they all fell asleep, none of them knew that soon enough, everything was about to change and it would change for all the better, once they awoke. For now though, all three were mates for afterlife.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, and next up in two months, there will be another and it will be good as well, and till then later people, and please review :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well here's the wedding, hope it's good. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Wedding and Shocking News**

* * *

It was almost eleven months since Danny, Dan and Clockwork all became mates. Now, only eleven months later, the three of them are about to get married. They had planned it, since a month after their mating. It was nice. Next month would be Danny's twentieth birthday, and the day he'd never age again, but he wouldn't know that until later. Yet as the day continued, to roll on up towards the arrival of the bride, the two husbands were nervous to the tenth power.

The two were about to not only be wedded to each other, but also to their third mate as well, and to any lords above who were watching them, they prayed they wouldn't mess anything up today.

Smiling all the same, Dan was wearing a black tuxedo, and Clockwork was obviously wearing a purple tuxedo, and it would be Danny who would walk down the aisle to them wearing white. The one who would be marrying the three of them, was Santiago, he is an Observant, and an old friend of Clockworks.

Ember would be playing the wedding march; Johnny and Kitty were one of the best men and brides maids, as were Wulf, Frostbite, Dorathea, and surprisingly enough Vlad. Vlad was a surprise visitor form earlier last month, but when he heard about the wedding, and Clockwork gave back to him, his own mate, the ghost couldn't help but be happy once more. Sure he couldn't have his wealth back, but that didn't matter, now that he had Henry with him once more.

Henry was Vlad's old lover from college, he was reported to have committed suicide, but Vlad never believed it. He had a feeling that someone wanted his lover dead, and he was right, ironically enough, it was Jack and Maddie who wanted the 'homo freak of nature' dead. It was the reason he hated Danny's parents. But of course, he hid his true feelings with ease over the years, that, and Danny became his surrogate son in a way.

It was nice to have peace in the ghost zone, but if Danny knew one thing, it was that nothing good ever lasted long, but he tried to stay positive as he soon heard the wedding march beginning, and the door opened, and he saw at the end of the aisle was his two lovers and mates waiting for him. Both smiled upon seeing their young mate come down the aisle wearing a white dress. Both couldn't express in words what they felt upon seeing their last mate coming towards them, ready to spend the rest of his existence with the two of them.

The feeling was unreal, yet neither of the three knew that their worlds would be changed dramatically soon enough. Danny walked down the aisle, small tears falling down his cheeks in happiness. Ember playing a guitar version of the wedding march, soon enough Danny was walking slowly down the aisle towards his future, and towards his lovers, and for some reason no one noticed Youngblood standing next to the future gear mirror.

Once Danny was standing next to his two mates, everyone was quiet, and the ceremony began. They did both traditional, and the night before, they had all spoken to each other their verbal vows. If only so they wouldn't have anyone else know how they truly felt about the other. It is after all a private matter to the three mates.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

_Dan, Danny, and Clockwork were all in their bedroom, stating their vows to each other, Dan was first._

"_Danny, Clockwork," he began. "You both know of the terrible things I did within my own time, I know that what happened is unforgiveable. But when you two came into my life, everything changed. From stopping me from killing Danny's family, to what happened only a few months ago. I want to spend the rest of my after life, with you both." Dan's face was a light shade of purple from his embarrassment; however Danny and Clockwork just smiled at him._

_Clockwork went next, and his was a little more embarrassing. "Daniel, Dan, I have been watching you both grow since before either of you even knew of me. I've seen all the good and bad things that have happened in your lives and now soon enough we'll be together for our afterlives. I may not always see a clear future, but what I know is this, I will always love you both."_

_Danny and Dan both had tears in their eyes, as did Clockwork, but soon enough it was Danny's turn. Taking a deep breath, he began. "Clockwork, Dan, I don't even know where to begin, but I know what to say. Ever since on my 18__th__ birthday, my life was turned into a nightmare, until I thought of you two. I felt only happiness after everything that has been happening to us, and I'm ready to spend the rest of my afterlife, forever with you both."_

_Clockwork, Dan, and Danny all had tears in their eyes, smiling, all three soon had a three way kiss. It was slightly erotic, but the three of them didn't care, for come the next day they'd all be married, and together for afterlife._

* * *

_FLASHBACK END_

* * *

As they said the traditional vows, still no one saw Youngblood standing right next to the Gear-Mirror for the future. He was asked by another Observant, not Santiago, but another, to turn on the mirror once the vows had been said, and the three would kiss.

The final vows were said, and Santiago proclaimed all three married, and for them to kiss their bride. As the three kissed, Youngblood pressed the button, and after the three separated, Clockwork gasped, as did Youngblood and Dani, who were staring at what was in front of them in the mirror.

"Clockwork, what's wrong?" Danny asked, as he grabbed his husband's left arm, and Dan the right one.

"Are you alright?" Dan asked, worry in his voice for his third mate.

"I-I'm fine, but what I saw," Clockwork shook his head in disbelief, as if he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Clockwork, what did you see?" Danny asked worried for his new husband.

Clockwork didn't answer; instead, he got up, and floated towards the Gear-Mirror that Dani and Youngblood were watching. He looked himself, and saw something that made his heart soar, and then shocked him. Quickly shutting off the Gear-Mirror before anyone else could see, he only hoped that Danny and Dan wouldn't be too shocked once the time came.

"Clockwork, is everything truly fine?" Both his new husbands asked, and he answered with a large smile.

"All is as it should be, and everything will be fine."

The two weren't very comforted, but accepted their husband's answer, and decided it was time for them to leave on their honeymoon.

**DP-DP-DP-DP-DP**

Six days later in Rio Brazil, Danny, Dan, and Clockwork were all enjoying their honeymoon. Well until Danny started to eat more than usual, and not only that, he was throwing up a lot as well. Dan was worried, but Clockwork seemed a little more relaxed at what he was seeing. It wasn't until the morning of their 17th day in Rio, did Clockwork finally tell them something very important.

"Danny, Dan, can you both come here for a minute." Clockwork called from the bedroom. They were in a hotel, and both Dan and Danny were in the Bathroom, Danny was throwing up, and Dan was taking a short shower.

As the two came out, they sat on the bed opposite their second husband, "What's going on Clock?" Danny asked, while leaning against Dan.

"You both remember during our wedding, when I suddenly had a vision of the future right." He began, and both nodded. "Well, I have great news to give. What I saw was something both shocking, and beautiful." He paused for a moment, as if reminiscing what he saw. "I saw two small girls running around; both had snow white hair, one had tan skin and green eyes, and the other pale skin and blue eyes. We were there as well, smiling and watching as the girls played and had fun." He shook his head in a bit of disbelief.

It took Danny and Dan a moment, but soon enough they understood, somewhat. These girls had similarities between the three of them. However, what Clockwork said next is what both thrilled and shocked the two men before him.

"Those girls are our daughters." He paused, a very warm smile on the ancient ghost's face. "They will be our daughters."

Dan was about to say that was impossible, when Danny suddenly got up and ran towards the toilet, and threw up again. He was done after about three minutes. As he walked back into the room, Danny had a smile on his face. He was happy beyond belief, and a little scared as well. Danny hoped that he would make a good mother, and his husbands' good fathers, but right now all Danny could do is smile lovingly to his husbands and embrace them both in a very tight hug.

"We're going to have daughters." Danny gushed while hugging his lovers, who just smiled down at their mate, and embraced him in return.

"Yes, they will be beautiful, and they will be ours." Clockwork whispered to Danny.

Dan just chuckled while whispering, "I don't care if it's possible or impossible, the three of us, parents of twin girls. Clockwork, Danny, I don't think anything could happen to ruin our happiness."

The other two just chuckled and agreed with their mate. However, little did they know, that in only a few years' time, something bad would happen, and not to them, but to their daughters.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, up next, it's years later, the girl's are born, Danny's life gets better and better, but will that stay the same or will everything change? XD hehe, well until the next chapter sometime in April, later everyone, and please review :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well here's a new chapter everyone! I hope it's to your liking, there are quite a few OCs in this fic, and I hope they're good, but for now it's time for Danny to face his past, is he ready to face it? Well let's find out, ENJOY EVERYONE!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Blast from the Past**

* * *

Danny smiled as he watched his daughters playing with all of their friends; it has been only 13 years since he gave birth to his beautiful twin daughters. They mean the world to Danny, Clockwork and Dan. Both girls had exactly half of Danny's DNA, but they have a larger part of their genetic makeup from one of their two fathers. It would be as if 2/3rds was one father and the other 1/3rd was the other father or papa as they'd call him. Carolyn, is Clockwork's daughter, she has long white hair, tan skin, beautiful blue green eyes, and has four black birthmarks on her body. Two on her arms and the other two are underneath her eyes. Diane, is Dan's daughter, she has short white hair, blue eyes with red spots in them, pale skin tone.

Carolyn wears only skirts, tank tops, black boots, and she always wears her golden medallion. She made it after one of her father's time medallions. She also wears long elbow length fingerless gloves, it's to honor what Diane did for her when they were younger. It's a long story, and one Danny or his mates weren't too fond of talking about.

Diane, wears the same, only her skirts are longer, her tank tops are mostly dark colors, white boots, and her elbow length white satin gloves. She wears the gloves, because when she was younger, Diane protected Carolyn from a new ghost, who was nothing but bad news. It hurt at times to remember, but that's why she wears the gloves, to forget, but to also remember what happened that day. Neither the girls, nor their parents like to talk about it, so it's mostly just kept between them.

As the girls grew up, they made a few friends in the Ghost Zone, four of them were cousins, and a few others were friends of the family. Danny, Dan, and Clockwork loved watching their babies grow up, as the years went by. It was always so nice; in fact the girls were playing with some of their friends at the moment. One was a girl, named Lexi Storm, she's the daughter of Vortex and Nocturne, with long black hair, dark red eyes, greyish green skin, and she wore such a strange outfit. It was some kind of tank top like Vortex's, only it was dark blue and had a bright red L on it, and other than that she also wore elbow length black gloves. She has constellations all over her body, and a tornado for a ghost tail.

Another female friend of the girls, who was playing with them, was the daughter of one of Danny's oldest ghost friend, Wulf. Wulf and Frostbite had gotten married a few weeks after Danny and his two mates, and Wulf had soon given birth to two beautiful cubs, one boy and one girl. Wulf's daughter has the same black fur as him, and an arm made of ice just like her father, and her name is Zahara. Their son, is white like his father, but has the abilities of his mother; his name is Izo, but likes to be called Icy. Izo was with his mom learning how to cut holes through the ghost zone into the human world, while Zahara was playing with the girls.

Another friend of the twins is their cousin Alexander Youngblood, Alexander looks two years older than all of their friends, but he's only just a year older than them. He had black hair with a silver streak in its, pale skin, dark blue eyes, and he's always there for his friends. Alex is actually close to Jinx, the daughter of Desiree and Technus. Now she doesn't spend time with the girls that often but she does on occasion. Jinx has long white and black streaked hair, making it look grey, red eyes with green specks in them, tan skin, and a very creepy evil smile that she got from her dad. Alex also hangs out with Crisanto, the son of Undergrowth and a human woman he fell in love with. Crisanto doesn't talk to many ghosts, but he does enjoy hanging out with Alex on occasion, he has brown eyes, green skin, and strangely enough black hair.

However three of the best friends of Carolyn and Diane are Calumina 13, her brother Kardama 13, and Box Lunch. Calumina and Kardama have known Diane and Carolyn for years, same with Box Lunch, all three played a lot when they were small and go on the occasional adventure now that they're older. Calumina has her father's ashy grey skin, dark green hair, and red eyes. Her brother Kardama has their mother's green skin, their dad's blonde hair, red eyes, and both have their own living shadows. Calumina's is named Shade, and Kardama's is named Shay.

Box Lunch was just how Danny remembered her, only this time she was happy, and full of a lot of laughter. Her parents had gotten married before he and his mates did, and had their daughter a year after the twins were born.

Danny smiled watching the twins running past their friends, Lexi, Box Lunch, Alex, Calumina, and Kardama. Things have been just about perfect these past thirteen years, so much time has passed that Danny hardly even thought about the life he left behind, and the friends he once had.

"Hey stranger, mind if I sit down for a spell?" A feminine voice asked from behind the immortal halfa.

Startled Danny turned around, and grinned at who he saw. She was standing tall in her red and black ghost hunting suit, her black hair cropped military style, turquoise eyes shining down at him, chocolate skin actually glowing gently somehow. "Not at all partner," Danny replied in tandem to the elder female.

"So how've you been Danny, I haven't seen you since the girls were little." Valery asked her old friend. Valery actually knew Danny's secret by accident, but she didn't mind, after all he is her friend, and he's got his own life now outside of his past job. She actually found him in the Ghost Zone ten years ago when the girls were only three, they were playing with Kardama, Calumina and Alexander when she found him.

"I've been good, the girls are fine, and to be honest I don't think things could be more perfect." Danny told her, not noticing a small dark chocolate skinned boy in a dark blue t-shirt, grey shorts, black fingerless gloves, black converse all-stars, and brown eyes.

"That's good, and I hope you don't mind but I've brought someone with me." Val told him, a small nervous smile on her face.

"Who'd you bring?" Danny asked, as she pointed to the small boy behind her. "Who's that?"

"This Danny is Jaden, my son." Valery told him a warm smile on her face at mentioning the word son.

Danny was surprised, but smiled all the same, "When'd you get married Val?"

She smiled sadly, while she nudged Jaden towards the ghost kids; once he was over with them she told Danny. "I married Tucker fifteen years ago, and we had Jaden fourteen years ago. As you know I'm still hunting ghosts in my free time, Tucker actually owns his own electronics store."

Danny wasn't that surprised that Tucker owns his own store, he's the type who'd own his own electronics place. Valery actually worked from home; she took up sewing and knitting strangely enough when she was pregnant with Jaden. The quilts and scarves she'd make made it easier to make money in their free time. "So how has everyone been the past sixteen years?"

Valery sighed, "They've been good, you could say. Jack and Maddie haven't given up "looking" for you; Sam got married to a gothic man, named Dwayne Carson, they had a son shortly after their marriage named Warren Manson. He's a good kid, but is actually the same as his parents, a Goth. However unlike his parents, he's a carnivore if you can imagine that; he eats some vegetables, but mostly he eats meats like my husband." Valery smiled at that, before continued, "Jazz hasn't been heard from in fifteen years, don't know why, she just went missing a year after you left. No one knows what's happened to her, Tucker's been okay, other than owning the store and taking care of Jaden we've been okay."

Danny nodded, "At least they're okay for the most part, and so long as they don't find me I'll be fine."

Valery nodded and soon giggled at seeing her son being ganged up on by all the girls, but Lexi especially. She seemed to be having a ball with the twins and Jaden. "I can only stay for so long Danny, after a while I've gotta head home and take Jaden with me."

"Alright, but for now we're gonna enjoy watching the kids play." Danny told her a smile on his lips. She smiled back and the two went back to watching the kids playing.

* * *

**DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP-DP**

* * *

Two months after Valery and Jaden visited, Danny, Dan, and Clockwork were all relaxing in the observation room relaxing while the twins were in their rooms sleeping off their excitement from the night before at Box Lunch's twelfth birthday party.

"This is nice, the girls are asleep, and we have the day to ourselves once they visit Dani later on." Danny's voice was slowly going from relaxed to playful. "Either of you fancy a good time together after we drop the kids off."

Dan looked over at his husband and smirked, "I wouldn't mind at all, but we'll have to watch how long we take, after all the girls might have to come home early."

"That sounds good, now what do you say Clocky?" Danny asked his other husband, a soft smirk on his lips.

He smirked back at his two husbands, and was about to say yes, when something happened that he didn't see coming. There was a sudden pounding on their front door, and before any of them could answer it, the door was broken down. Dan and Clockwork were soon on the defensive, ready to protect their mate from whatever the threat was. Sadly for them though, they wouldn't be able to protect him from just _who _was coming through their front door. Once the smoke had cleared, four humans were standing there, all of them armed with weapons. Danny gasped in fear and shock, attempting to get farther away from the four humans that hurt him, his mates moving in front of his to block him from the view of the others.

"Stay away from our mate, if you know what's good for you," Dan threated the four before him.

"Mate, hah, yeah right, there's no way Danny would mate himself with a monster like you!" Sam countered back, not noticing that she was infuriating Clockwork and Danny for insulting their mate.

"Silence girl, don't speak of what you don't know," Clockwork snarled at her, his time scepter transforming into a scythe.

"Leave her be spook, now hand over our son," Jack demanded from Clockwork, who just growled in response.

"And what if we don't?" Dan questioned, not really caring, he'd kill them if it meant protecting Danny.

"We'll fire, and take our son back and fix the flaw with him." Maddie replied, not noticing the scared look on Danny's face, or how his complexion paled greatly.

"_FLAW_, You call being half dead, a _FLAW_?!" Dan shouted at the blue clad woman. "Danny is who he is, and that will _not_ change."

"You will not be taking our mate away from us, we won't let you." Clockwork shouted, getting ready to strike.

Everyone else was ready to fight as well, until two small sleepy voices called out, "Mommy, Daddy, Papa what's going on?"

Everyone was paused in what they were doing as they turned to the voices that just called out. Three heads in fear, and four in shock; two girls, no older than thirteen walked down the hallway to the bedrooms, one had short white hair, messy from sleeping, droopy blue eyes, and was wearing a long lite blue nightgown. The other one had long even messier hair, the same droopy eyes as the other only her eyes were green-blue in color; she was wearing a short nightgown in a dark blue color. Both were wearing long elbow length satin gloves that matched their nightgowns.

"Carolyn, Diane, why don't you two head back to bed, alright, your fathers and I will be there soon, alright." Danny told his daughters, trying not to worry them.

"Mom, how can we sleep with all the shouting going on?" Diane asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Yeah, besides don't we have to get ready soon for when we spend the night at Alex's?" Carolyn asked as well, yawning at the end of her sentence.

The Fentons looked like they were about to start blasting the girls, when Danny walked out and towards them, shocking the four at the door. For Danny looked as if he hadn't aged in years, which was true, Danny hasn't aged passed 20 for the past thirteen years. As they stood there in shock, Danny convinced the two girls to go to their room, and get dressed. Once they were gone Danny faced the ones that hurt him so long ago, he glared at them, before stating, "You only have one chance to hear my story, after that, you are to leave here and _never_ come back, do I make myself clear?"

They nodded and all took a respective seat on one couch, while the three lovers took their own seat upon another, everything was going to go south soon, and Danny could just feel it.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter, I hope it was worth the wait everyone! Please review, and until I write more, later everyone :D**


End file.
